


Promise

by Winters_stars21



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Imperial Jyn Erso, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not enough stuff with them, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Galen had left the Empire. He wasn't just running from its cruel justice but of Orson Krennic, his old lover and the father of Jyn.





	1. Reunited

Orson walked up to Galen. The man was a  _farmer!_ What a waste of talents to have such a wonderful intellect wasted on something so  _simple_ and  _unchallenging._ Orson didn't really want to admit it but he missed Galen and Jyn. 

"Really? Farming, it's so unchallenging, you are wasted on it." Orson said. The man before him was standing his ground well, Orson didn't want to hurt Galen and he wouldn't but the engineer was testing his patience.

"Galen", He said. "I know you lost your trust in me but  _please_ , I need you and our daughter to come back, I  _miss_ you both of you." The Director cupped Galen's cheek affectionately.

Galen just looked at him, "Krennic, it's not just about  _trust,_ it's about peace. You're confusing peace with fear. I'm not going back to the Empire and neither is Jyn."

Orson sighed, "Well, I guess we'll have to let Jyn decide." He nodded in the direction of the girl. She was being carried back by one of the deathtroopers, who held her gently in his arms.

The deathtrooper set her down carefully and she ran over to the two adults. 

Jyn smiled as she held onto her favorite stormtrooper doll, Orson remembered giving it to her when she was so young. It's been years since he saw his daughter.

Orson kneeled down slightly to catch her, but she shied away from his outstretched arms. He picked himself up and watched Galen hug her instead. 

"Papa, I tried to hide but the black stormtroopers found me. Who's he?" She asked, pointing at Orson. 

Galen sighed, but otherwise he didn't answer her.

Orson smiled at her. "Jyn, remember me? Your Da? I'm sorry I couldn't find you and your papa sooner. But now we can all be one small happy again. Would you like that?" He asked her gently.

Jyn glanced at him curiously, "Da? Papa said you died. Where were you?" The Director gently took her from Galen's arms. "I didn't die, young one, but I had to leave for a bit. I'm back now, we can all go back home to Coruscant, would you like that?"

She frowned at him. "But Papa said this was our home." Orson glanced at the engineer turned farmer, who looked away. 

A deathtrooper aproached the reunited family, "Sir, it's time to go. You are needed back at the project." Orson nodded. 

"Well Galen, as much as I'd hate ruin our reunion, we need to leave before your rebel friends arrive. Jyn needs to see there is more in this galaxy besides _farming_. We can show our daughter the power of the Empire. She's always been curious about this, why don't you want to show her?"

The same deathtrooper who has spoken, took Jyn by the hand and walked her back to the shuttle.

Galen pulled out a blaster from the folds of his clothes and pointed it shakily at the director. Orson sighed, "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be Galen, put the blaster down or our daughter might not get the family she deserves."

A deathtrooper walked up to him and took the blaster from Galen's hand. 

Orson walked back up to him and rubbed his back. "You can say you tried at least, if it makes you feel any better. Now let's get back to our daughter, shall we?"

Galen looked at Orson, "You used to be my friend, my lover, the father of my child. But you chose the Empire over our family, over me. You promised you'd always be there but you weren't. You chose work instead."

Orson brushed his lips against Galen's and whispered. "I can have both of them now, I can support you and Jyn easily now and we can finish the project _together._ We'd be seen as _heroes_  throughout the Galaxy, why don't you want that? Why can't you see this my way?"

Orson pulled Galen in a hug. "I'm doing all of this for you and Jyn, why won't you understand that." 

The engineer refused to answer, but he followed old lover back to the ship nonetheless.

Jyn was in already strapped to a seat. A deathtrooper entertained her with the stormtrooper doll but she smiled when she saw her parents. "Papa! Da! Shadow says we're going home, where's home?" She asked.

Orson glanced at the trooper, who avoided looking at the director. He turned back to his daughter, "Home is on Coruscant. We used to live there together, it's a big city. But you were so young when you and your Papa left."

She smiled at him.

Orson has never been considered soft or gentle, he was always considered cruel but brilliant. But right now he just wanted to hug his daughter and hear her laugh.

Galen took her from the deathtrooper dubbed "Shadow" and placed her in his lap. Moments after the shuttle had left the planet, she was fast asleep.

Orson and Galen didn't speak a word to each other on the whole way back to Coruscant. Jyn slept on unaware.


	2. Home

They arrived back to their old home. Jyn seemed nervous but also so excited, she clearly loved having her parents back together and was going to take advantage of this peace while she can.

Orson followed her as she looked in every room, every nook and cranny. Galen was looking at some of their old pictures as well, pictures of Jyn as a newborn and pictures of himself and Galen.

Jyn ran back to the director's arms, he picked her up and smiled. "Do you remember it? You lived here a bit before you and your Papa were...lost." He said.

Jyn nodded her head slightly. "I remember my room and when you gave me Stormy." Orson smiled and brushed her hair back, just as he did when she was younger.

Galen was observing the scene quietly from behind. The engineer had a look of longing on his face as he took everything in. 

Orson set his daughter down as she ran back to the living room, he followed her as she zoomed around seemingly with endless energy. Galen gazed at a particular picture of their small family together all laughing.

"I didn't want to leave you, but I couldn't help build it anymore. So many people would have died, will die." Galen corrected himself as he glanced at Orson.

The director brought his old lover into a comforting hug. "It's for the greater good, we'll bring _peace_  to the Galaxy. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Orson asked.

Before the engineer could answer, their daughter had joined the hug with a smile on her face. She watched them curiously. "Saw said Da is bad, that he hurt Papa. Saw also said something I can't say or my mouth will be washed out with soap." She said happily.

Orson looked at his lover with interest. "Who is Saw? Is he the extremist from Onderon? I heard his sister was killed in the Clone War." 

Galen answered quietly, "Saw Gerrera helped me with Jyn when I wasn't there. He taught her how to shoot a blaster with deadly accuracy if that makes you worried about her safety." 

The director chuckled. "He sounds interesting. But he taught our Stardust how to shoot people? I feel an interesting mix of pride and fear, our little girl shooting down rebels, can you imagine it Galen?"

Jyn jumped up and down excitedly. "He also says the Empire is bad and I should kill stormtroopers. But I liked Shadow, he was nice! I don't want to hurt him or you Da." 

Orson smiled at her again. "Shadow, huh? Was he the stormtrooper in the black armor who was playing with you on the ship? Perhaps if I or your Papa are ever busy, he could play with you again! Would you like that Stardust?"

Galen froze when the director mentioned work. Orson didn't seem to notice but he knew the man in the white Imperial uniform kept many secrets.

Orson pulled their daughter onto the couch beside him, on the otherside he patted the cushion for Galen to seat down with them. The engineer knew if he refused, it would be seen as childish behavior. So he sat down next to his family.

They watched movies on the HoloNet until the sunset.

Jyn was put to bed and Galen was left alone with Orson. The director sighed, "You can take the main bedroom and I'll take the guest's, it's probably too soon to be even sharing the same bed again. I'll make breakfast tomorrow, you're welcome to sleep in."

Galen stared at Orson surprised. "You're respecting my wishes? I thought as soon Jyn would be put to bed you'd have you way with me."

Orson sighed. "Do remember nothing of how it was before you left? Yes, of course I'll listen to you, but I'd like you to listen to me as well after all trust goes both ways. Now if you excuse me, I best get ready for sleep." And with that Orson left.

Galen still stood in the living room remembering the old days.

 


	3. Mornings

Orson had made breakfast.

It was simple one, with space waffles and blue milk. Galen realized it was simple on purpose, Orson must've intentionally done this to make him and Jyn feel comfortable. The little girl clearly liked it, as she was smiling the whole time.

Orson was happy too. He his old lover and their daughter were sharing a meal for the first time in years. The director glanced at Galen, who had barely touched his food.

"It's not poisoned." He murmured. The engineer sighed, "I figured I wouldn't be, I'm just not hungry. When will you head back to the...project?" Orson smiled. "I'm taking a break for now. Tarkin can manage it without me for a minute, but he still needs _us_  to finish it."

Galen nodded.

Their daughter noticed she wasn't the center of attention in that moment, so she clearly had to regain her audience. "Papa! Da! Can we go to the city?" She asked innocently.

The director smiled. "Of course Stardust, I'll gladly show you parks you can play at." Galen glanced at the man beside him curiously.

Jyn said, "Can Shadow come too?" The director shook his head, "Sadly, your friend is busy today but you can make new friends at the park."

Jyn pouted. Galen smiled and looked at Orson, "You're not going to win this battle of wills, Orson. She's as stubborn as a Nerf, you might as well give in now and call that deathtrooper." He said with a chuckle.

The director sighed, "You win, Stardust. I'll call 'Shadow' and...ask him if he can play with you at the park." She jumped up and excitedly, "Yay!" She grinned.

"Galen, would you want to join us? It's been awhile since you've been here but surely you miss some of this planet." The engineer nodded. Even if he was here mostly against his will, he wanted to make his daughter happy and truth be told, he missed Orson Krennic.

The man had charmed him years ago when they first met and he was charming Galen now. Orson knew the way to Galen's heart was Jyn, and the little girl already loved her Da.

A minute later, they were all dressed and ready to go to a park for Jyn. Orson apparently had bought them all clothes during the night and they had arrived early in the morning. Nothing fancy just comfortable the way Galen and Jyn liked it. Orson was still wearing his Imperial uniform with pride.

They waited for a speeder to pick them up. It was a bright sunny day on Coruscant, Jyn loved all of the sun that shone down from the sky.

Deathtroopers arrived with a speeder. It was a fancier one that the director clearly owned. A deathtrooper walked up to Jyn, she clearly recognized him from yesterday and yelled out in joy. Orson would normally have punished that trooper for his freethinking, but Jyn liked him and Orson had a weak spot for his daughter.

After a few minutes in the speeder, they arrived at the park

No one was there, but Jyn loved it anyway. She swung from the monkey bars as Shadow entertained her. The young girl enjoyed every second of it.

Orson and Galen eventually had to join her when she asked. The director and engineer played with her until it was noon.

It had been fun, Orson loved spending time with his small family but they had to go back to their home.

Shadow waved goodbye to Jyn as the speeder took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a video sometime ago that said deathtroopers were clones. Like Cody, you guys remember him? He served under Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars.  
> I'm not sure if that video was right, but if it was I'd like to imagine Cody as Shadow. Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


	4. Nightmare

Orson held Jyn close to him.

The girl was having a nightmare and the director didn't want to trouble Galen with something like this. 

The little girl cried out. He tried to shake her to wake her up but she didn't respond to it. Orson knew it could be dangerous to wake someone up from a nightmare as bad as this one, but he didn't want to see his Stardust in pain any longer.

"Jyn, Da is right here. You're safe, nothing can hurt you here, not the Rebel Alliance and not even the Empire. Your Papa is sleeping in the other room, we're all safe." He whispered into her ear.

After a few minutes of quiet reassurance, Jyn woke up with tears in her eyes. Orson brought her into a hug. She latched onto him, not letting go, clearly terrified.

Orson made a decision.

She wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon and neither would he. So the director brought her into the living room, set her on the couch and gave her some warm blue milk, that would hopefully calm her down a bit.

He made a quick call and returned back to his daughter.

She looked up to him with tired but frightened eyes. He sighed and sat down with her. She leaned into his side, until a quiet knock was heard at the door.

The deathtrooper known as Shadow had arrived.

Orson watched him carefully, but Shadow was gentle with the girl. He never really spoke to anyone not even the other troopers, but he talked to Jyn.

The girl was so much like her Papa, she saw something in the deathtrooper that no one else did. Not even the director.

Shadow glanced at his superior and spoke quietly, "My brothers used to get bad nightmares like this back when we fought, before a few of us were made into deathtroopers." Orson nodded. It wasn't a terribly big secret that the deathtroopers were clones from the war.

The director sat down next to his now sleeping daughter and the deathtrooper, "What was your name?" The troopers shook his head.

"I really don't have a name these days, but the one I gave myself was Cody, Commander Cody of the 212th." He said. The director nodded. A commander wasn't that surprising considering how the man could take charge in a situation if he had to.

Jyn fell back into Orson's arms slightly, murmuring in her sleep. The director smiled fondly at her and glanced back at the deathtrooper, "Thank you for helping with her, she trusts you." He said.

The old clone nodded, "No, thank you. It's been awhile since I've seen a kid like yours. She's pretty darn cute. Hope you and Erso get back together, me and a couple of boys were betting on it." 

Orson raised an eyebrow.

At that moment Galen walked in. The engineer was awoken by the commotion from the living room. He stopped when he saw Orson, a deathtrooper and a sleeping Jyn.

He hurried over to the couch to check on their daughter. Galen looked to Orson with a question in his eyes, "She was having a nightmare, I called her friend over to calm her and and she fell back to sleep." He explained.

Galen nodded and whispered, "She gets them too much for a child of her age. Thanks...for not waking me up at first, but next time she has one, can you?"

The director nodded.

Together director and engineer carefully carried the sleeping girl back to her room. They wished each other and Cody a goodnight and went back to their rooms.

Orson layed awake thinking the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and feedback are always appreciated and I hope to update soon my friends!


	5. Memories

Orson had taken Galen out to dinner that night.

The old lovers were in a rather humble restaurant that Galen used to love before he and Jyn left the director. Orson hadn't been back there since.

The director pulled out a chair for Galen, who chuckled. "Always the gentleman, aren't you? Even after all these years." Orson smiled slightly, "Of course, have you forgotten that I protected you in those fights at school? So many bullied you, and I got them back in turn." He spoke softly. "I remember you graduated with top honors in the Brentaal Futures Program materials competition."

"You were so _unique_ from everyone there. And I became fascinated about Galen Walton Erso." Orson gazed at the engineer before him. Galen sighed, "Your _fascination_ was too dangerous for me and Jyn, that's why we left. Orson Callan Krennic, you are a master manipulator, a brilliant but cruel man. That's why I had to leave, before your ambition got us all killed." 

The director grimaced. " _That's_ why you left? You know, dear Galen, you were once just like me. Just as ambitious as I am today. We were so _close_  into completing it, we are still. I need you, to finish what we started. Then we can bring peace and security to the Galaxy! Isn't that what you always wanted?"

The engineer shook his head. "No, it's not. It's not peace but _fear_. You can't make everyone submit to the Empire, the Rebel Alliance has proven that. Orson, you were not always like _this._ You used to put your family before your ego and now it's going to get us all killed."

The man across from him sighed, "You never do see things my way, do you? Now after that lovely conversation, how about dinner?" Galen nodded in agreement.

The engineer remembered one day how Orson came home. In full-dress uniform with wines for both dinner and desert. It was one of the best dinners the engineer had ever tasted, Orson was quite the good cook when it came down to him.

They ordered wine and waited for their food to arrive.

The director glanced at Galen over the menu. The engineer across from him was definitely getting older, but still as handsome as ever. Orson still remembers how they first met. Even after all these decades, he still remembers the man who gave him such a wonderful daughter.

Speaking of Jyn. The old couple had left her in the capable hands of the deathtrooper named Cody, he had informed Galen of the trooper's name before they had left for dinner. Their daughter had some of the best security the Empire had to offer.

Orson noticed a strand of hair had fallen across Galen's face, so he reached across the table to brush it aside. The engineer stared at him in wonder for moment. It was so much like the good old days, when Jyn was just a baby and when the couple were on much better terms than this.

 _Either the wine is getting to me or I've gone mad_ , He thought before cupping the engineer's cheek and kissed him. It was longer than Orson had originally planned but after a second Galen leaned into his touch with a pleased sigh. He spoke quietly, "I have to admit, Orson. I've missed you too."

The director smiled at this and brought Gaken into another kiss. 

Everything was right in that moment, Jyn, the Empire and most importantly their project were all forgotten.

Life was perfect.

All too soon, they were interrupted by the server, who had quietly coughed to gain the couple's attention. Galen blushed and turned away to look out the window and Orson grinned.

Everything was _absolutely_  perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple of those old memories from Catalyst, which I am still reading and do not own those characters. Thanks for reading so far and feedback is always appreciated!


	6. Story

Orson sat with Jyn in his lap.

The little girl had wanted to know the story of her fathers and where she fit into it, the director was all too happy to oblige her with the tale.

"Galen, your Papa, was a young and brilliant man when I met him and he still is of course. But, he was younger and had a few...ah...problems that got him into trouble. For example, his innocence. He never liked beings fighting and preferred to stay out of it, but once the Clone Wars started, he was pulled into the thick of it." Orson said.

"Another example, his truthfulness. Always told the truth, unlike me. He always corrected a teacher when they got something wrong. He wasn't very popular, unlike me. Meanwhile, I had a circle of friends and barely any problems, then I met your Papa."

"At first I dismissed him for one of those kinds of kids to be bullied without doing anything wrong, but once I got to know him I realized how much alike we both were. Every time anyone picked on him from then on, they would have to deal with me and my...influences." Jyn was smiling and holding the toy stormtrooper to her chest.

"After many years, I got Galen his first apartment and a job. We lived together for awhile and started to...ah, how should I say it? Fall in love, I suppose." The director said.

"We never married, but we still went out on dates with each other for years. Then Galen left to go to a planet called Vallt. Little did I know he was with child, you our Stardust. The Separatists invaded that world and I had to rescue your papa. But you were born on that world, a healthy human girl. Your Papa named you Jyn." He spoke softly on that last part.

"Galen was studying Kyber. Do you know what that is? No? Well, it's the very same thing that can power a Jedi's lightsaber. I got him his first piece. So, yes, I rescued you and your father, we were building a project that couple bring peace to the Galaxy. Then the Empire took over."

"Your father didn't like them very much, still doesn't, but I'll show him how wonderful it is. So I lost you and your Papa for a bit and then I found you. That's all of the important details of the story. Your papa can tell you his side of it, if you ask nicely." Orson added as an afterthought.

Jyn was grinning happily. "Then you lived happily ever after?" She asked. The director chuckled, "Not yet Stardust, not yet. But hopefully we will." And with that the little girl took off down the hallway in search of her Papa, leaving a tired Orson Krennic in her wake.

He had hoped that story would have bored her to sleep, but apparently it had energized her instead. 

Children were strange, but he loved his daughter anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was kind of short! But the thing kept logging me out everything I used italics, it did that THREE times. So that explains why it was short. Feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	7. Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be some implied sexual content in this chapter, just a warning and you can always skip ahead a biit

Galen was looking through the plans of the Death Star. 

Orson had given it to the engineer to begin working on it. He was already immersed in its depths. Suddenly a hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

A mouth brushed against his ear and whispered. "Jyn has gone to bed hours ago and it's barely even morning now. How about you take a break from work for a bit? Surely Tarkin and the rest of the Galaxy can wait."

Now there was a hand going up his thigh. Galen had closed his eyes, it felt wonderful being in contact with Orson again. 

The director's hand was traveling farther up his thigh when it finally reached its goal, Galen moaned and Orson smirked and finally it seemed clear that the engineer couldn't take it anymore so Orson helped him out.

The director had captured Galen's lips in a fierce kiss, the man moaned against him again rather obscenely and Orson grinned. "Perhaps we should take this to your bedroom?"

The engineer nodded and they continued to make extremely vulgar noises before they finally entered the room where they shed their clothes immediately and joined each other in bed.

 

**_____________________**

 

 

They panted heavily as they snuggled with each other in the room. Galen was lying face first in the crook of Orson's neck which the director was quite happy about. Galen murmured sleepily, "I missed this, I missed you. It just wasn't the same without you on Lah'mu." 

Orson smiled at this. "Yes, I've missed you as well, but I think we both have to admit we're growing too old for this." They both chuckled at this as they moved closer together. The director rubbed the engineer's back calmly and Galen smiled happily.

"I hope Jyn didn't hear any of that... If she did, she'd be scarred for life." Orson chuckled. "You can always deny it anything she says, I've used that trick on my...colleagues at work."

Galen hummed happily. "Oh, I almost forgot! It's Jyn's birthday in two days, she's turning nine. We'll need to go shopping tomorrow..." The director nodded. "I'll happily pick out some stuff for her with you tomorrow."

After this small conversation they both fell asleep with quite pleasant dreams.

Pleasent dreams, they were indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's a short chapter but I just wanted to write something for this today. And I can't write any sex scenes if you were either disappointed or relieved with that part.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and thanks for reading!


	8. Shopping

Orson regretted having to promise this.

Shopping for an almost nine year old daughter he hasn't seen in years was proving to be rather difficult. Galen and him had split up to cover more ground that way, each taking troopers with them and Orson had forgotten to ask the engineer what Jyn wanted.

He went to nearly every store that sold children's toys on the surface. This task seemed to be proving impossible.

Eventually the director swallowed his pride and asked Cody for help.

The old Clonetrooper was a good man, but he could be prove to be unbearably smug sometimes. This was one of those times.

The former commander had his helmet off and was looking through the Holo at Orson. "So, director, you need _my_ help, the help of a clone to find a good present for your daughter's birthday?"

The director sighed but nodded.

Cody grinned right back at him. "I'll help you, _if_  you'll allow me to buy some alcoholic beverages for me and some friends." The director groaned. "Fine, now can you tell me what she wants?" 

Cody nodded. "Well, I don't _specifically_ know what Jyn wants but I have some suggestions." He said. "How about something that can connect the two of you? Like one of those fancy Imperial droids? That could work, someone to keep her company and watch over her."

Orson nodded. "That is a fantastic idea. I'll see if I can find a good one, that won't horribly malfunction and kill us all."

Cody nodded. "That would be great."

 

**_____________________**

 

 

So the director purchased a KX-series security droid. It was designated as K-2SO.

These kinds of droids were prided on their precision-engineered body and limbs, Arakyd engineers were proud of how mobile and intelligent they were.

The director observed it's skills. 

_Jyn is going to love it._

Orson thought before he left with his stormtroopers and Kay following close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I get it! I promise you that the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Comments and feedback is appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	9. Birthday

Jyn was almost jumping off the walls as soon as she woke up.

She woke Orson and Galen (they had started to share the same bed) in the wee hours of the morning and asked if she could open any of the presents yet.

She held Stormie the stormtrooper toy close to her small chest as she jumped up and down on the bed. Galen sighed but smiled when he saw how excited the small girl was.

"Good morning, Stardust." Jyn smiled back at him. "Morning Papa, morning Da! Today's my birthday!" She said ecstatically. Orson groaned as he sat up in the bed with his eyes still closed. "Tell Tarkin I'll be there in five minutes." 

The director opened his eyes when he heard a chuckle from his right. Galen and Jyn grinned at Orson, who cracked a small smile in return. "So you couldn't wait a half hour more?" He asked the little girl.

She shook her head and climbed between the two of her parents. "Nope! Shadow said I going to get cake, ice cream and presents! He said the earlier I get you up, the faster I can open them!"

The director groaned.

But she was already out the door. 

Galen nudged Orson, who sighed and both of them got out of bed. The director was already in a suit he wore nearly everyday or had replicas of it. The engineer glanced at him and smiled. "That deathtrooper of yours has a devious mind. Tell him I'll be glad to work with him."

Orson chuckled. "You two would definitely get along."

After they both got dressed they headed down the hallway to their daughter who wasn't waiting very patiently. Galen volunteered to make breakfast while Orson kept Jyn entertained. 

The breakfast was Jyn's favorite, blue milk and space waffles. Simple but it tasted good.

After that, they spent the rest of the day decorating the apartment. Galen baked the cake because he obviously has more experience doing so and Orson called Jyn's only friend over.

Cody was clearly didn't care that Jyn called him shadow. He was also _quite_ helpful with putting up decorations. Orson wanted his daughter's birthday to be special, a day where they only celebrated her.

Finally when evening came around, everything was ready.

Jyn was brought into the living room by Cody, she gazed around in wonder her mouth gaping open. She smiled and ran up to her fathers and gave them a hug as hard as she could.

Cody was soon brought into it by Galen, Orson just shrugged when the old Clonetrooper looked at him for approval.

A piñata was hung up low on the ceiling, it bore a close similarity to Tarkin's head and face. it was filled with small treats Jyn would enjoy. The director tried to hand her a bat to hit it with but apparently she had a small training blaster with her from Cody as a early birthday present. 

The deathtrooper looked sheepishly away from Jyn's fathers.

Next they moved onto the cake.

It was simple, Jyn and Galen liked simple. Sky blue frosting with the words, "Happy birthday Jyn!" Written on it with white frosting. Everyone devoured it quickly, it tasted _marvelous._

Galen shrugged. "My father was a merchant and I didn't really want to follow in his foot steps, so if my schooling failed me I could become a baker instead." He said simply. Orson smiled, "Well, it definitely didn't fail you." He pecked the engineer on the cheek while Jyn made gagging sounds.

After the cake came the most anticipated event of the night.

The opening of presents.

Jyn squealed as she tore into the wrapping paper. Inside was a hand made Tooka doll. Jyn loved it. She thanked Galen with a quick, "Thanks, Papa!" And got back to the business of presents.

The next one was from Cody. A small set of weapons of all kind from knifes to blasters. Galen quickly confiscated them. "You can have them when you're older." He said.

Now it was Orson's gift.

The director grinned when they all turned to look at him. "Jyn's final gift of the night will be here in a moment." As soon as he said that, K-2SO walked in.

Jyn gaped at the droid. She ran up to look at it.

He looked at her too, rather carefully. "Hello Jyn, I am K-2SO." The droid patted her on the head when she started to hug his leg and wouldn't let go.

Galen looked at Orson with a raised eyebrow. "What? Cody suggested I get her a droid." The deathtrooper groaned, "I meant more like a protocol droid, but this one will work too."

So K-2SO stayed.

The droid proved helpful cleaning up and putting Jyn to sleep and Orson knew if the girl was anything like Galen, she would most definitely mess with the droid's programming.

And of course she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was cute! And now I have nothing more to say except comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	10. Bodhi

Seven years and two weeks later...

Orson and Galen arrived back to their apartment. They had been working on the project and  were going to take a small break, just enough to check on Jyn and Kay.

Their daughter was now 16 and _very_ moody and rebellious.

And here came proof of that rebelliousness when the director happened to pick up the sound of voices coming from Jyn's room.

Galen noticed this too and sighed. "So is it your turn to look in there or is it mine?" Orson muttered something and started down the hall to his daughter's room hoping that there wasn't anybody but her in there.

But of course he was wrong.

Inside was Jyn, sitting on her bed dressed in her Imperial uniform in the Imperial Navy and next to her sat a young man. 

A Imperial cargo pilot who wouldn't stop fidgeting.

The director let himself be known with a small cough.

Immediately both of them turned to face him. The cargo pilot fell off the bed as Jyn stood up to face Orson.

The director raised an eyebrow. "So...who is this, Jyn?" The pilot stood behind the young woman not meeting his superior's eyes. Jyn glanced at her father, "Just a friend. Bodhi, meet my father director Orson Krennic. Da, meet Bodhi, he's a cargo pilot from Jedha." She said.

Bodhi fidgeted even more. Jyn bumped him lightly, encouraging him to speak. He looked up at his superior and immediately glanced away. "N-nice to m-meet you sir." He stuttered.

At that moment K-2SO walked in.

The droid had been reprogrammed by Jyn to, how did she put it? "To stop talking like her Da." If Orson remembers correctly.

It walked over to Jyn. "You said to alert you when your father got back...He's back." The droid stated. Jyn rolled her eyes, "I can see that. Preferably next time you tell me before he gets back." She muttered.

K-2SO continued to stare at her. "That wouldn't work. I cannot tell you when he gets back until he's back. Now, if that will be all I shall be leaving." It said before walking away. 

Orson returned his attention back to the pilot.

"Ensign...?" He started. The pilot murmured, "Rook," quietly. 

The director nodded. "Ensign Rook, I must ask. What are you going in my daughter's bedroom?" The pilot looked away, luckily for him Jyn came to his defense.

"I invited him of course. He had been seriously injured by the officers in charge of overseeing the Kyber. After having a...ah...pleasant conversation with them I took him to be fixed up in the medical bay, but they refused him so I had to bring him here or risk him bleeding to death." She said.

Orson sighed. "Let me have a look. I'm sure I could a better job than you, no offense Jyn." She shook her head. "None taken, the only thing I did was bandage him up. I'm horrible at this stuff." She muttered.

The director nodded to the bed. "Sit down Ensign, I need to take a look at you." The poor pilot shook slightly but did as his superior ordered. 

Jyn watched from behind as Bodhi lifted his shirt of his head. On his side were many bruises and he was bleeding. Jyn bandaged him up rather well, there was no need for any Bacta. But the director still needed to get the names of who did this to Rook.

Orson looked Bodhi in the eyes. "Ensign, do you know the names of who did this to you? I assure you they will be punished." Oddly this did not calm the pilot down at all, instead the young man began to cry. "They s-said they'd do t-this again if I t-tell anybody." Bodhi stammered through tears. 

Jyn sat next to the pilot and patted him on the back gently. "I promise they won't hurt you again, Bodhi. If they do, they'll face my wrath." Orson continued to watch all of this. The young pilot still sniffed and looked down at the floor.

"I-it's not the f-first t-time this has h-h-happened before." The pilot said quietly. Jyn's face went from shocked to furious when he told them this.

The director could see where this was going and sighed. "Jyn, can you get the couch ready for tonight? Ensign Rook will be staying over until we find those officers." The young woman's face instantly lit up.

"Really? Thank you, Da!!! Come on Bodhi lets get you all warm and comfortable on the couch. I'll bring you some tea later too." Jyn said as she led the pilot from the room.

The director groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! So...Jyn is now like 16 by the way and you're introduced to Bodhi. For some reason I might tortue him a bit...
> 
> Comments are appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	11. Sleepover

Bodhi sat on the couch awkwardly.

Galen had looked quite surprised to see the young pilot here and had even recognized him. Apparently the engineer has helped the pilot with previous injuries.

Jyn was currently gathering blankets, pillows and some pajamas for the young man. Galen had pulled out a pair of worn out pants and an old baggy shirt from the closet he shared with Orson. 

The director didn't usually take much of an interest in his subordinates, but Ensign Rook was quite unusual. Whereas other pilots were arrogant and large, Bodhi Rook was clearly anxious and...small.

Orson glanced up when his daughter returned. Her arms were filled with blankets and a few pillows. More than enough for the pilot, in the director's opinion. 

She set them down next to Rook with a grin. "Here's some. I hope you don't mind that some of these have animal designs on them." She said. Bodhi shook his head, "It's fine." He murmured softly.

The pilot had already changed into his sleep clothes but was still wearing his goggles from earlier.

Orson found this quite odd.

Jyn helped the young man get cozy in the couch. Ensign Rook stood to the side rather awkwardly as she did so. 

Finally when everything was settled in, Jyn motioned for Bodhi to lie down on the couch. The pilot did so hesitantly.

Jyn smiled at him. "You know, this is probably the first time anyone else had slept over here besides Cody and my fathers. I don't have many friends, correction, I don't have _any_ friends except for Cody and I'm not sure to count Kay." She said.

Bodhi nodded, "Yeah, I don't have any friend too, unless you count my ship." Jyn winced sympathetically. "Well, if we both don't have any friends how about we _become_ friend?" She asked.

Orson could see where this was going and interrupted, "Jyn, it's getting late. Perhaps you should get ready for bed too?"

The young woman nodded. "Yeah, I probably should. Goodnight, Bodhi!" She said before walking down the hall to her room.

Orson rolled his eyes.

The director looked to his house guest. "Ensign Rook, Galen and I are heading to bed. If you want anything ask K-2SO, he can handle it and please don't steal anything." He said.

The pilot nodded. "I won't."

With a dramatic twirl of his cape, the director was down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's small, but at least I was able to get a chapter up. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated andThank you for reading so far!


	12. Sighing

Orson sighed as he gazed at the pilot.

Bodhi Rook was still asleep on the couch and kept making strange snuggling noises. Jyn  smiled at her father. "Da?",She asks in her most pleading of voices. "Can we _please_ keep him?" 

The director sighed again.

"You can ask Galen. If he says yes, then I'm fine with it." Jyn smiles happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" She gives him a quick bear hug and runs to wake her other father up. 

Bodhi stirs and wakes with a yawn. Orson observes this silently and after a few minutes the cargo pilot finally seems to notice his superior. "Oh! Uh, g-good morning, sir." He says, saluting the director.

Orson smiles. "At ease." They both waited awkwardly, or at least Bodhi was, Orson was the very picture of dignified (In his own imagination at least).

Jyn ran back into the room at full speed and tackled Bodhi when she noticed he was awake. "Morning! Bodhi, did you sleep well?" The young pilot nodded hesitantly. "Great! What do you want for breakfast? We can get just about anything." 

Galen walked in sleepily and sighed. "Looks like we're getting another one." The director nodded. Jyn began to make her way around the kitchen looking to make something for Bodhi, who was still sitting on the couch rather awkwardly.

Galen kissed Orson in the cheek before walking into the kitchen to get his morning caf. When they had first gotten K-2SO, the droid refused to step foot into the kitchen. It declared cooking was for servant droids, not for him.

So now, after many years Orson had finally given up.

The director sat at the table and began eating the food Jyn had laid out for him. She was surprisingly good in the kitchen, the first few times Galen tried to show her how to cook, she had burned water.

Orson had a unique family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez! I haven't updated in a bit, hope you people can forgive me. If you can't, I'll try to update soon but I can keep no promises (Ain't that ironic).
> 
> Well, anyway, comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!


	13. Blind

Jyn walked through the streets of the Holy City of Jedha.

There had been recent Rebel activity in the area and she had wanted to investigate. Of course her Da and Papa had forbidden her from doing so... So of course she _definitely_ had to investigate it now.

She was wearing a head scarf trying to be inconspicuous. It was very easy to disappear in the sea of bodies, to just look like a simple young woman annoyed at all of the Imperials who dare come into the city and steal the Kyber.

Jyn looked around as a voice spoke out. "You. Over there." It was an older man sitting on a few steps. He had light brown skin and bright white eyes that looked passed her. He gestured towards Jyn. "You. The one with the necklace." 

The young woman reached down to grab the Kyber Crystal that rested on her chest. She stared at the man. "Me?" She asked.

He nodded and smiled.

Jyn approached him warily. And took another look at him, this time she realized something from the way he gazed passed her. "You're blind." It wasn't a statement 

He nodded again. "Yes, I am. My name is Chirrut Îmwe. I don't usually hear any young Imperials like you walking down the streets. If they do, they usually bring an entire squadron of troopers with them!" He laughed.

Jyn stared at him. She wanted to deny she was with the Empire, but what could an old blind man do to her anyways?

She nodded hesitantly. "I am. How did you know?" She asked him.

Chirrut chuckled. "The Force." 

Jyn stared at him. "What's the 'Force?'" She questioned.

He chuckled again, "Just the one thing that holds this universe together, of course. Some beings can use it and some can't. Some believe in it and some don't. Most do here, it _is_ called the Holy City for a reason." 

Jyn came to the conclusion that the blind man was either crazy or smarter than most Imperials.

Probably the latter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've been CRAZY busy, hope you guys can understand that. And Chirrut is introduced!! Yay, right? That's good.
> 
> Well..thank you for being patient with me and comments always appreciated and thanks for reading so far!


	14. Argument

Jyn listened to Chirrut talk about the Force.

He talked about how it connects everyone. He talked about how some beings are able to weird it. And he talked about its connection to the Kyber crystals.

Like the one Jyn had around her neck.

Eventually, after a few hours, a man came up to Chirrut.

He had long hair and dark skin and seemed to be wearing some type of red armor. He regarded Jyn with disdain and turned to face the blind man.

Chirrut waved him off and smiled at Jyn. "This is Baze Malbus, my partner. He can be rather blunt sometimes so I apologize for him if he says anything offensive." Baze folded his arms from where he stood and rolled his eyes. 

"Well, sorry if I'm trying to protect you from the Imperials. For all you know, this girl could be a spy sent by them!" Baze said.

Chirrut shook his head.

"She is not. The Force would have given me warning." The blind man says, turning to face his partner. 

Baze holds his hands to the sky. "Force, Force, Force. All you ever talk about. I saved you all those times from mercenaries, bounty hunters, Imperials! Did the Force save you? No!" 

Jyn watched the strange argument the two older men were having. It was clear that they've argued about the Force many times.

Finally, after a few minutes of arguing (And pedestrians stopping to watch the exchange with amusement) Baze and Chirrut came to an uneasy truce (For now...).

Chirrut smiled at Jyn as he got up. "It's been nice talking to you, child. If you ever need to find I or Baze, we will be here." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. 

Baze rolled his eyes.

But just before leaving, he nodded at her.

She nodded back with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!


	15. Rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm introducing new characters in this chapter. I'm not sure how many of you guys watch Rebels, but they are from that show. You can skip it if that is your choice.

Jyn sat next to Bodhi.

She had volunteered to go on a mission with the cargo pilot (mostly to keep the other Imperials from bullying him). Their mission was to transport a mysterious cargo to Grand Moff Tarkin's personal Star Destroyer.

The young woman gazed at the stars as they flew through space. 

She always enjoyed naming constellations and systems as she passed them. 

Bodhi on the other hand, did not. He wasn't stammering, which was a good sign. But he wasn't talking either. 

Suddenly, a ship appeared in front of them.

It was a freighter. That was for sure. It flew too fast for Jyn to get a good look at it though. 

Bodhi quickly turned the cargo ship to avoid hitting the freighter. The pilot looked absolutely terrified as the freighter started shooting at them. 

Jyn's eyes widened as the cargo ship lost power. 

She looked at Bodhi as she grabbed her blaster. "Don't worry, I'll protect us. I just need you to get the ship back online." She said. Bodhi nodded, but his hands were shaking. "I'll w-work on it. B-but you need to d-distract whoever they a-are for a bit." Jyn nodded.

She made her way down the hallway.

The emergency lights were blinking red. The cargo ship shook. Jyn hoped it was Bodhi getting it back online, the other possibility could be that the being (Or beings) were boarding.

Jyn held her blaster close as she looked around the corner.

The door slid open. 

She prepared her blaster and looked passed the corner again.

A green Twi'lek appeared. She wore an orange flight and carried a small blaster. 

The young Imperial was quite surprised. _This must be the captain from the other ship._ She realized. 

Following the Twi'lek, was a young woman wearing Mandalorian armor. She had bright red and blue dyed hair, and she carried twin blasters. 

Jyn sighed. 

She could've fought and the Twi'lek with a chance of winning. But with a Mandalorian? Jyn was good, but she wasn't _that_ good.

The Imperial shrieked as something from behind _shocked_ her.

She fell to the floor with a groan. The Twi'lek and the Mandalorian pointed their blasters at Jyn. She raised her hands in defeat. 

A droid rolled in from behind and was making rather smug _warbing_ noises.

Jyn was tempted to kick it.

The Twi'lek shook her head. "Easy there," She said. "I don't wanna have to hurt you. Sabine and Chopper, go to the cockpit and download the files.

The lieutenant immediately glanced up.

Bodhi was in the cockpit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to Self (And other people): Never bring a phone camping with you and try to update your fics if you have horrible wifi. You will lose the 1,000 words you mangaged to type in.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!


	16. Hero

Bodhi was breathing hard.

He had locked himself in the cockpit, listening to the rebels trying to break in. He didn't know what to do without Jyn. For all he knew, she could've been captured or killed.

He looked around hoping to find something that could help him. 

The door won't hold forever.

_Deep breathes...deep breathes... There's got to be something I can use to defend myself...let's see..._

He looked up when he heard the sound of the door opening. 

The rebels were in.

He ran, quickly and quietly to a small closet in the corner and shut the door. It was pitch black in there, nothing to see...but maybe something that could help him...

_The Emergency Kit!_

The Emergency Kit had a blaster in it, as well as medical and survival supplies. He opened the Kit feeling around for the standard Imperial blaster that was sure to be hidden in it. 

_Gotcha!_

His hand closed around the smooth cold metal and turned it to _stun_. He certainly wasn't a fighter but it looked like he would have to fight, but he wouldn't kill anyone, rebel or not. He opened the door, peering out. 

A young Mandalorian woman with bright blue and red hair appeared to be watching an orange droid download the data from the ship. 

He aimed for the Mandalorian.

Bodhi took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

She hit the ground with a thud. The droid immediately went to check on her, hitting her with its little arms. 

Bodhi stunned the droid as well.

He looked pass the corner, trying to see any other rebels but there was none. He walked down the hallway sticking to the side as he remembered his Imperial training. There was a Twi'lek woman standing near the door, she held a blaster to Jyn's head. Oddly enough, the Twi'lek didn't appear to be that frightening, she was wearing a flight suit so she must've been the pilot of the freighter.

_Take a deep breath... Deep breath..._

He peered pass the corner, aiming the blaster at the Twi'lek and pulled the trigger.

He winced as her body hit the ground.

Jyn looked up in surprise as she saw Bodhi appear.

"Bodhi?" She asked. She immediately ran up to him and hugged him. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? So help me, if they did I'll stuff them in the biggest pit on Dagobah, and put spider eggs into them and watch the spiders hatch and devour them whole!" 

Bodhi stared at her in horror.

She winced when she realized what she said. "Or...not. Are you okay?" She asked again.

Bodhi nodded. "Yeah, I locked myself in the closet and managed to find the Emergency Kit. I stunned them... I didn't know I would be able to d-do that." He stammered at the last bit.

Jyn smiled at him. "Bodhi, you're a hero. You saved me! It's usually the other way around, but I'm so proud of you!" She gave him another hug.

Bodhi smiled and hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write! Remember, if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll try to answer them!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something with these these two because I was bored and there wasn't enough with them. Comments and feedback are welcome.
> 
> Was inspired by A Lie @sophiascribbling


End file.
